Conventional live broadcasts are more or less static, having only weak ways for interaction with the consumer. The broadcasted live video footage cannot be influenced by the consumer.
Users are interested in having individual access to live imagery. Therefore, the live scenes are cloned or to be better said reconstructed in a virtual environment. As a result the consumer can have individual interactive access to virtual live scenes.
In general the approach is applicable to numerous areas. Beginning with industrial workflows or in sports broadcasts to interact with the virtual visualization of a live reconstruction of real motions from characters and objects. As example, reference is often made to a broadcasted football match.
Document EP 1 796 047 A1 refers to a procedure for some simple animation. It's not sufficient and designed for the requirements of a live environment and not for an automatic reconstruction of realistic character animations.